Pansy lo sabía
by curiosesca
Summary: Pansy siempre lo supo: Astoria le ganó algunas batallas, pero nunca le ganaría la guerra.


Porque Pansy sabía que, a pesar de todo lo que le estaba pasando a Draco en sexto año, y de todos los intentos que hizo para mantenerlo junto a ella, Astoria enamoraría a Draco sin siquiera intentarlo.

Pansy sabía que desde el momento en que Daphne les presentó a todos a su linda hermanita Astoria, Draco se había fijado un poco en ella aunque lo negara.

Sí, sí. Pansy sí que lo sabía. Porque en cuarto año interrumpió varias charlas entre esos dos, en los que estaba segura de que Draco había querido invitar a la hermana de su mejor amiga al baile de Navidad, y cuando Astoria casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos la manera tan encantadora en que Blaise Zabini la había invitado al baile, Draco no tuvo otra opción que no fuera invitarla a ella.

Y en quinto año estaba más que segura de que, aquello que brillaba en la mirada de Astoria al ver a Draco sonreír, eso en lo que Draco se empeñaba negar, estaba siendo correspondido del mismo modo orgulloso.

Habían pasado ya diecinueve años desde la batalla de Hogwarts, y Pansy sabía que si se apresuraba un poco más en peinar el cabello rubio de su hijo, vería a Draco en la estación de King's Cross.

—Camina derecho. Alza más la barbilla —le dijo a su pequeño niño de once años mientras caminaba apurada detrás de él, acomodándole bien el cabello hacia atrás.

Quizá era cruel, una manera fría de hablarle a un niño, pero así lo tenía planeado desde antes de embarazarse. Pansy se había tomado la enorme molestia de buscar al hombre más rubio y de ojos fríos de toda Inglaterra, se había rebajado a conformarse con un muggle, y todo para poder ir a esa estación de tren y tener catorce oportunidades más de ver a Draco.

—No tengas miedo y ya cruza esa barrera —le dijo a su hijo, enojada. El niño, rubio y de ojos azul cristalino, corrió empujándo su carrito con su baúl para llegar a la plataforma 9 ¾. Pansy lo siguió muy de cerca.

Un papel que parecía pergamino se salió del bolsillo trasero del pantalón del niño, Pansy se agachó con delicadeza y lo tomó, para después romperlo en cuantos pedazos pudo hasta que el nombre escrito no se viera. Thomas Parkinson.

Pansy sabía que su hijo no debía de tener un estúpido apellido muggle. Pero también sabía que, por mucho que lo quisiera, su hijo no debía de llamarse Draco.

—Eres de sangre pura, Thomas, no lo olvides —le había dicho desde la primera vez que el niño mostró rastros de magia—. Y nunca te rebajes a andar por ahí con sangre sucias, no manches tu apellido.

Caminaron varios metros por la plataforma y de repente Pansy paró en seco, tomando a Thomas por el cuello de la camisa para detenerlo también.

Ahí estaba él, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, de espaldas a ella. La espesa neblina apenas la dejaba contemplarlo. Lo miró dar un asentimiento, quizá saludando a alguien, y luego dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente a él. Sonrió y alzó un poco la barbilla, con orgullo, y observó con detenimiento al pequeño Scorpius Hyperion. Tan parecido a su padre.

No pudo evitar mirar a Thomas y compararlo con Scorpius. Su hijo tenía un aspecto más desgarbado, no era tan pálido como Scorpius ni tenía la cara igual de afilada, mucho menos poseía ese color gris en sus ojos.

—¿Ése es, mamá? —le preguntó Thomas, mirando a Scorpius.

—Sí, él es, cariño —sonrió al ver la determinación en la mirada de su hijo. Sí, en once años Pansy le había enseñado bien todo lo que tenía que hacer cuando estuviera en Hogwarts.

Volvió a alzar la mirada para ver a Draco, pero ya no estaba. Se dio varios gritos internos, regaños, y acompañó a Thomas para que subiera al tren antes de que diera marcha. Su hijo le dedicó una sonrisa y ella la correspondió con otra, lo abrazó y cuando el Expreso a Hogwarts comenzó su marcha, ambos se despidieron con la mano.

—No te defraudaré, mamá —le dijo Thomas, asomándose por la ventanilla de su compartimiento.

Debía de admitirlo, Pansy estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Porque Pansy sabía que, si todo salía bien, dentro de algunos años más, el pequeño Scorpius tendría que llamarla «madre», lo quisiera o no.

Pansy siempre lo supo: Astoria le ganó algunas batallas, pero nunca le ganaría la guerra.


End file.
